Dealing with Love
by NiiNJA KiiMiiE
Summary: Robin is having a hard time dealing with his feelings to Starfire after all they've been through. So one day he finally confesses his feelings to her. RobxStar one shot


Here's a short story for my reviewers waiting for me to update my other story. Thanks guys a lot. Dedicated to anyone who wants to be dedicated to.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Robin's POV.

I woke up turned around to see red blinking numbers it front of me it said 4:45 a.m. It's a new day and a another day still having a big crush on her. I got off my bed and changed into my uniform. I decided to train. Well train to impress Starfire of course. I don't think any boy can resist her. Not even me, and I'm boy wonder. Pfft. Like she would ever like a snobby guy like me. I'm just the opposite of her. She probably likes that guy on Tamaran anyways. I hate him. Jealousy was in my veins that day when that stupid idiot Blackfire made her marry jello. I walked upstairs to the roof first before I train. I reached the roof. I inhaled and exhaled. It smells so good...just like Starfire. I walked towards the front of the tower. I see somebody has already beaten me to the roof. This somebody was Starfire. She was sitting down with her night gown on. Damn she looked hot. Her nightgown a short, spagehitti strapped. It showed off most of her slender legs.

"Hello friend Robin." she said sweetly. Ugh I hate it when she calls me that. I messed up when we were back on that alien planet. Stupid monster had to ruin my moment.

"Hey Star." I replied.

"Why have you ventured here on top of the roof so early?" she asked.

"I could ask the same to you." I said.

"I am just thinking about someone." she said.

"Who?" I asked. I sat next to her while my legs dangled at the edge of the tower.

"Um..nothing. Just Tamaran. I..I am feeling the sick of my home." she said. I know she didn't mean it because she was stuttering.

"I see. What do you miss from home?" I asked.

"My people and my family." she said.

"Starfire we're your family now and we all love you." I said, but when I mean we I mean myself.

"Thank you friend Robin. I do not know how to survive without you." she said. She gave me a big hug. It wasn't like those strong can't breath ones it was a soft one. I felt like I was in Heaven! I hugged her back while my arms slid around her waist. When she finally let go, I felt as Hell came back to me again. The sun was rising finally making the ocean sparkle.

"Friend Robin, I think I shall return inside. I am feeling the hunger for my stomach." she said as she stood to go to the door. I chuckled.

"All right Star. Go feed the hunger!" I said which made her laugh.

"I shall do not worry!" she yelled back and went inside. I sighed. I wonder how it would be like if we were together? She is so hot though. She has the most perfect body. Ugh! Stop it Robin bad bad bad thoughts! No just friends..friends...friends..that word is gonna be in my head all day. Why can't it be boyfriend and girlfriend? Oh yea that stupid bastard Batman told me not to love another teammate and I can't tell her because I'm an idiot. Robin saw the sun rising higher into the sky. I better go train now. I walked towards the door and went downstairs. I went to the training room and went to work my ass off now, but I have to remember this is for Starfire.

XxXx Few Hours later XxXx

"Hiya!" I screamed. I punched the punching bag really hard knocking it off the ceiling. I gave an aggravated sigh. Another punching bag to replace again. It was 9:30 in the morning. The Titans were probably having breakfast by now at least. I heard a swish noise. I turned my back to the door and saw Starfire. She had the greatest smile and shining eyes ever.

"Good morning again friend Robin!" she said cheerfully. Dammit the word friend should be changed into boyfriend.

"Hey Starfire again." I said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just have gotten how do you say it? Bored? At breakfast. Beastboy was drinking the soy and the milk and was also fighting with Cyborg once again." she said. "Robin you look very tired. I think you need a break." she grabbed a wet towel and soaked it on my forehead. It felt really good. She led me to this couch to lie down on. She kneeled against the couch.

"Robin you shouldn't try to hard. Your skills are already amazing." she said while blushing.

"Thanks Star, but I feel like I need to push the limit." I said.

"I think you pushed this limit you call already." she said. I put my hands on hers.

"Don't worry Starfire. I'll be fine." I said still holding her hands. I still had my hands on top of hers. I pulled them away and we both blushed.

"Okay Robin, but please do not get hurt." she said. "I think I shall check on the others." she started standing up.

"Okay." I said. She wasgoing back to the common room. Should I tell her or not? This is my chance. My only chance maybe since I feel brave today.

"Starfire!" I yelled She turned around to face me.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"I...I..I have something to tell you..." I said.

"Yes?" she asked again.

"Meet me in my room at 12:00. I need to talk to you." I said.

"Something troubles you?" she asked.

"Yea, but it's nothing bad Star." I said.

"Okay. I shall come later." she said as she left. What have I gotten myself into? I'm about to tell Starfire that I like no love her. What if she rejects? What if it ruins the friendship I have with her? Maybe she does like me back. I gotta tell her. Rejected or not. I have to tell her my confession to her.

XxXx 11:56 A.M. in Robin's Room XxXx

Oh great. She's about to come! What am I gonna do? I walked back and forth in my room a million times still thinking. Maybe she will like me, but maybe she won't. Oh God I am not ready for this. I"m gonna look like an idiot...

...4 minutes later...

There was a knock on the door. Oh no. She's here. I went to my door and opened it and there she was looking at me like she was worried or something.

"Starfire are you okay?" I asked.

"No I feel like if I have angered you." she said.

"Don't worry you didn't come in." I said. I gestured her to my bed. We sat on it together. There was an awkward silence. I hate it when that happens. She was holding her elbow with her hand.

"So Starfire...uh how's the weather?" I asked. Weather? That has nothing to do with my crush on her.

"I think it is sunny outside." she said.

"Oh well that's great." I said.

"Yes I suppose it is." she said.

"Starfire?" I asked. I looked into her eyes and grabbed her hands.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Starfire. I think you are the most wonderful person in this whole wor- no galaxy. You are sweet, kind, and beautiful. You put others first before you when they are in need. Starfire you are the fire in my heart. You are the reason for me actually living on Earth. I'm so happy that I found you. Without you my whole world would be gone. I was so jealous when you had to get married to that jello. I was a idiot to not tell you that I loved you. I had that chance when we were both stranded on that alien planet. Starfire you cared for me even though I was hurting you and the others. Starfire I love you so much. I can't bare to see you unhappy or sad. I want to see you happy all the time. I want to be your protector so that nothing can harm you. Starfire I love you and I hope you love me back." I said. Wow I did it. I looked into her eyes. They were shining brightly then ever.She looked into my eyes through my mask and she hugged me tightly. I had my chin above her face. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh Robin. I do love you too! I cannot believe you would love me back!" she said. I was shocked to hear this.

"Starfire I have always loved you, but I couldn't tell you cause I was afraid of rejection." Robin said.

"So was I. I did not believe someone as handsome as you would love an alien." she said.

"Well I didn't believe that someone as hot and cute as you would love me!" I said. I heard her laugh. She lifted her head towards me. We both looked into each other eyes for awhile. There was a small gap between us. I pressed my lips against hers. I heard her gasp, but she slowly relaxed. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my head. I must be the luckiest guy in the whole world. I increased force in this kiss and she slowly laid back on the bed leaving me on top of her. (It's not going that far people!) I licked her lips asking for an entrance. She slowly opened her mouth. Our tongues explored each others mouth. I heard a soft moan from her. We stopped for air. I started kissing her neck as she started massaging my head. I went back up to her and kissed her again. After a few minutes, we finally stopped and looked at each other. I have never seen her this beautiful. I got off of her and pulled her against my chest. I could feel both of us heavily breathing. She got up and gave me one last soft kiss.

"I love you Robin." she said.

"I love you Starfire forever." I replied.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay this is my first one shot okay? I hope I didn't do too crappy. It's like one in the morning. Sorry if this story sucks. I was bored. I hoped you liked it guys! Please review! XoXo's


End file.
